


Petty Revenge

by FanGirlyGlee



Series: Legends Vignettes [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyGlee/pseuds/FanGirlyGlee
Summary: Sometimes Nate needs to be taught a lesson





	Petty Revenge

Nate rushed through the doorway into the lab and almost knocked over the tray of beakers Ray was carrying. 

“Be careful, Nate! You wanna end up part steel part aluminum foil?”

“Ray, I messed up.  I really pissed off Mick.”

Ray set the tray down on the nearest bench.  “What did you do? Did you eat his bedtime doughnut? If you did, I can’t save you.”

Nate was pretty rattled.  “Seriously, he looked scary.”

“Did his face go blank, but his eyes focused in on you, and just for a second you’re worried he can burn through you with his gaze, but all you can feel is cold?”

Nate made a face that was a mix of confusion and horror. “Not really.”

Ray shrugged.  “Then you haven’t seen scary Mick,” he said reassuringly and went back to his work.  “What’d you say anyway?”

“I accidentally overheard part of a phone conversation,” Nate started.

Zari stepped out from behind the flammables cabinet.  “That’s creepy, Nate.” 

Nate jumped.  “Don’t do that!”

Zari just sat down and began working on something electrical under a magnifying lamp.  “So you were eavesdropping, and?”

“I only heard a little bit, and when he hung up I apologized and tried to make a joke about it, but he was looking at me with, and I panicked.  I didn’t meant to say it, and it came out all wrong…”

Ray turned to Zari, interrupting. “Is this what I sound like when I get flustered?”

She tilted head from side to side.  “Yeah, a little.  Nate, what did you say that was so bad?”

Nate swallowed.  “I made a stupid joke about booty calls and then not having so much fun you get arrested which could lead to booty calls in jail.  I don’t know how it happened.”

Ray dropped a screwdriver.  The loud clattering caused Zari to jump and burn herself with the soldering iron.

Ray paled.  “Oh my God, Nate, you didn’t.”

“I didn’t mean to. I tried to apologize and he just stared at me.”

Zari looked confused. “Wait, what? Why is that terrible - other than being in poor taste?”

Ray explained, “Sorry, I forget you haven’t known Mick very long.  Although, you can probably tell he has lived his life on the straight and narrow legally speaking.  It shouldn’t come as a shock to find out he’s actually been incarcerated several times.  And you know what people think, with good reason, about what sometimes happens in prison.  Well, Mick’s aware that people think that.  And he does **not** find it funny.”

Nate started pacing. “I tried to take it back as soon as I realized how it sounded.”

Ray tried to make him feel better.  “Okay, he’s ticked off, but he’ll get over it.  You can speed up the healing process by going on a beer run.  And I mean run.”

Nate nodded in agreement.  “On my way.”

\---

Ray and Zari got back to work, and Mick entered the lab a few minutes later.  He did not look pleased.  “Nate has to pay,” he said ominously. 

“He went to go get beer,” Zari said helpfully.

“Not gonna cut it.” 

Ray pulled over a white board and tossed Mick a marker. 

“Start brainstorming.”  Zari stared at them both.  Ray grinned.  “Whenever Nate ticks off someone on the ship, we get back at him in ways that result in his confusion, disgust, or otherwise freak him out for awhile.  And then we laugh.”

Mick tapped the marker against the side of his head.  “Remember last week I called Sara lovey dovey names for two days?”

“Yeah, I thought that was weird.”

Ray explained, “That was his punishment for a minor infraction.  He went all Steel for no reason, but forgot he was wearing skinny jeans.”

Mick shook his head.  “And then he made a buns of steel joke.  We’re reasonable men, but we have limits.”

Zari’s eyes lit up.  “Oh wow, can I help? How crazy can we get?”

Mick handed her the marker.  Zari started writing while she talked.  “What if we told him Ray spilled something on Mick that made him a….werewolf?  We could get Gideon to play howling sounds over the speakers and then we’ll give Nate a paintball gun with silver paint pellets, but we ambush him and shoot him in the butt.”

Mick nodded approvingly.  “That’s beautiful. Top that, Haircut.”

Ray pulled out his portable tablet and showed them some schematics.  “I print out these and leave them laying around.  They are _plans_ for a mechanized fully functional fur suit – lady skunk to be precise.”

Mick and Zari cringed in unison.  “Ewwww.”

"Okay Mick which will it be?" Zari asked.

“Fake werewolf,” he decided.  He and Zari high-fived.  “Unless someone can really make me a werewolf.”  He shot Ray an expectant look.  


Ray snorted.  “Science has limits and I’m not a sorcerer.”

“Bet Caitlin and Cisco could do it.” 

Ray gasped.  “Why must you say hurtful things?  And Caitlin isn’t doing anything for you until you apologize.”

“I did apologize," Mick insisted.

“I think she was looking for something a little more sincere than 'uh, sorry about the thing'.”

“What’d you do?” Zari asked. 

“Kidnapped her and strapped her to a bomb,” Mick mumbled.  “Was ages ago, and I was literally a different person.”

Zari stared, and Ray shrugged.  “Told you.”

“Wow, hope I never see _scary_ Mick Rory then.”

“Nah, he’s gone,” Ray assured her.

Mick sighed.  “Are you still telling the children stories? Which one did he use? The burning eyes or looks so mean you believe he’d gone to hell and killed the devil himself?”

“Wow, how many times has Nate pissed you off?”

“So many," Mick replied with an eye roll.

“Okay, I’m gonna ask.  What was the phone call about anyway? You don’t strike me as a booty call guy.  I figure you quietly swipe up or women just fall in your lap.”

Ray raised an eyebrow.  Zari explained.  “Last week a woman literally fell in his lap and he said she could live there from now on.”

“She has a point, Mick.”

Mick shrugged.  “Doesn’t matter who I was talking to, or about what.  None of his business.  And definitely not the business of people who have birthdays coming up.”

Ray’s eyes narrowed. “I’m frightened and intrigued.”

“Gonna be awesome," MIck promised.  "Okay, he’ll be back soon.  Am I wearing a mask or just lurking in the shadows?”

“Lurk," Ray advised.  "Zari and I will get Sara and Amaya in on it.  Gideon, cue the howls. And Mick, you’re not allowed to actually bite him.”

“Buzz kill.”


End file.
